Winter Sky
by CreatorOfStories
Summary: Roxas and Nami have a day with each other, Please R R! I need some advice!


I stole the Idea from a manga, I know it's name involved something to do with "Winter"

I hope you guys like it and as the summary says constructive crit would be nice.

* * *

><p>'Ro- - - - wa—up!'<p>

"ROXAS WAKE UP!"

I lifted my head lazily from my pillow to see a Flaxen haired girl sitting on my bed in a plain white T-shirt and pink floral pants. "Namine! What are you-" she cut me off rather quickly shoving her finger on my lips "Today's the day remember! The winter fireworks show! You promised to take me so I thought a fun morning wake-up call would be in order. Now get ready for school. I'll go back to mine and get ready."

With that being said Nami walked to the window and jumped over to her room's window. See Namine and I have been friends since kindergarden and she lived next door to me, we've never been separated from each other longer then a day. We were really close.

I got out of bed completely, rubbing my eyes as I walked to the bathroom and yawned "I thought she. . . . must have been a dream.". I didn't bother having a shower, just styled my hair the usual way and got my uniform on. I trudged downstairs to the kitchen greeted by my mother, she'd already set the table for breakfast giving me a warm motherly smile when she noticed me.

"Wow mum look's great as always." I said as i sat down at the table prepping my knife and fork  
>"I hope you like it, After all you haven't been sleeping properly lately. Have you got anything planned today honey?"<br>"Mum I told you I've been sleeping fine and I'm going to the Winter fireworks show."  
>Mum immediately looked worried she questioned me again "Are you sure you should go to that. I know your fathers fireworks and yours will be on display but. . . . "<br>"Mum it's fine. Alright. It's perfectly fine."  
>I ate mum's food as she shoot me worried glances and stares, 'What was her problem?'<p>

After finishing breakfast I said goodbye to mum after another quick debate of if I should or should not go, I walked to the front door and got my shoes on. I turned the handle to the door and called back to mum one last time before turning to see Namine shivering. "Why are you shivering?"  
>"I've been out here for half an hour!" She screamed at me.<br>I walked out of my front garden expecting her to follow and continued "Why didn't you knock?"  
>She pondered for a moment before replying "I didn't want to rush you" She clung to me a bit, it didn't really bother me though I admittedly liked her and I had gotten used to this routine.<p>

We arrived at school and got into homeroom quickly our teacher wasn't there so we talked about random stuff and how excited Namine was for the fireworks.  
>"Hey! Roxas any of your sissyworks going to be in the show tonight" a boy with a white beanie and ruffled dirty clothes yelled.<br>I could hear Namine anger being directed completely at him but I quickly spoke to make sure she didn't do anything.  
>"Sissyworks? Is that why we're shooting you up?" The classroom roared with laughter apparently that was a good one.<br>"Fight me bro!" his only retort.  
>Namine tugged at my arm she looked worried and worded to me 'Let's skips school' she got up from her seat quickly and pulled me out of the classroom, our teacher spot us and yelled<p>

"ROXAS GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK! I'M CALLING YOUR MOTHER!"  
>I didn't care Nami and I just bolted off we ran through the corridors of the school coming to the entrance rather quickly we bolted out the front door and ran for our lives.<p>

We finally stopped running at a shopping district we were puffing and panting due to the large run we had just done, it was as if we had just pulled a heist and the fuzz were after us or something.  
>"Why'd . . . did. . . .you . run?" I was getting my breath back already but it was still hard to talk abit.<br>"He. . . . .was. . . . . . pissing. . . . me. . . off!" she had more trouble breathing then I did so we sat down at a bus stop and just talked about everything till we got our breath back. It felt as though I hadn't spoken to her in so long, it was like we were talking after a large fight or something but I don't remember having a fight so that's impossible. I honestly couldn't be happier talking to her like this. It sure as hell beat school. We talked for hours. I chekced the time and school had already been let out, mainly due to the fireworks display.

"Oh I better go help with the preparation for the fireworks. Dad's expecting me."  
>"Oh. . .Well meet me at. . . " she searched around the shopping district before pointing at a map. "That park where we used to play, the bench we met at! Okay?"<br>I nodded to her and ran off to the rec building near the park, I went around the back of the rec centre a quaint little shed sat there.

"Dad I'm here to help out!" I called out to him but no answer for a bit I just waited as I was instructed to do the prior day.  
>"Roxas my boy. Grab your fireworks and help us stack them in the correct order." I did as I was told we had to secure the area so nobody could set off the fireworks and potentially hurt themselves, a year back or two an incident occurred a it caused a huge commotion and the winter fireworks show was called off. we had to take these preventive measures now as it was easy to be seriously injured by these things.<p>

After all the prepping it was soon to be show time. I quickly bolted over to the bench Nami had told me to wait at, she walked out from behind a few bushes wearing a light blue kimono that faded into a white as it went up, the kimono was decorated with vines and flowers, her hair was done up in a pony tail.  
>"Wow. . . " She giggled<br>"You look. . . .wow" another giggle  
>"You. . . . –" she cut in quickly "Wow?" Giggling again she sat down at the bench gracefully, she sat facing me but had her neck turned to look in a certain area.<br>"The fireworks will appear over there right?" I nodded "This isn't that great of a view but it will do."

"I know a great place. Follow me!" I jogged over to the rec center a bit with Nami walking behind me she couldn't move fast due to the Kimono. I stopped and turned to her waiting for her to catch up. "What is it? Keep going." Ordering me like she always does, I shook my head "You're too slow."  
>"Shush I can't run fast" I walked behind her and scooped her up into my arms she was surprised to say the least.<br>"Roxas! what are you doing! Put me down this instance!"  
>"Sorry Princess you're just too slow and we won't make it in time." I jogged off to a hill that was well behind the Rec centre I was concentrating all my strength to my arms and legs just to make sure Nami wasn't uncomfortable I tried hugging her close a bit whilst running. She didn't seem to protest nor did she detest the feeling I think because she wrapped her arms around me.<p>

"We're here princess!" she punched me in the arm as I put her down.  
>"Stop calling me Princess, but thank you Roxas." She brushed herself off and sat down on the ground with her legs pulled up to her chest. I sat down next to her and almost immediately she rested her head on my shoulder.<br>"Tell me when yours will go 'kay."  
>"I always do."<br>We waited in silence until  
>'POP!' The first firework went up it was a basic circular shape with white and light blue as the main colours.<br>Many more went up and exploded in the air, it painted the sky momentarily, masterpiece after masterpiece went into the air decorating the night sky with few stars appearing on this night.

A cool winter chill went through and many more colours joined the sky until. 1 big red flower appeared in the sky.  
>"Nami mine are coming up. 3 more to go till mine." She started to rock in anticipation still resting her head on my shoulder.<br>"3. . . . . . .2 . . . . . . . 1 now!"  
>After the previous colours faded totally my art would fly up and join the sky as well my art would close the show as well, a flower went up white petals with tips of light blue and a centre made of yellow. "Woah. . ." next a snowflake with similar colours followed the flower, the snowflake flew up and began to fade falling down.<p>

"Nami one more" She moved off my shoulder my eyes were immediately drawn to her.  
>"I love you Roxas." She moved in and kissed me I kissed her back and placed my hand on her cheek, she was cold very cold like ice almost.<br>"I'm sorry." She began to fade each time she faded a bit i could see through her. "NAMI?" she sat there flickering and weakly smiling at me. My last firework went 'POP!' and she was gone. I heard a few words on the wind "I'll always love you"

Beads of water fell from my eyes. "Nami where?" . . .I stared at the ground for the longest time tears streaming down my face. I walked back to the rec centre where my dad said he'd meet me.  
>"Roxas my boy? What's wrong?" He realized why I was crying silently and told me "I think she'd be happy she could see your art up in the sky with her."<br>"I love her dad." He didn't speak for a while. "I know son, you always have."

I remembered the events of that day. She didn't knock, She didn't yell at the boy, She didn't get yelled at by the home room teacher. It's because she couldn't.  
>But I could feel her love. That's what mattered.<p>

* * *

><p>Just incase you didn't work it out Nami died when he was talking about securing the place.<p>

I really like this story. It's just really good.


End file.
